Angelica Neal
| image = | reality = | aliases = | type = | alignment = | status = | race = | gender = | nationality = | occupation = | affiliation = | dob = | pob = | dod = | pod = | boo = Harrow's Point, Maine | height = | weight = | eyes = | hair = Blonde | relatives = Frank Neal (father); Laurie Simpson Neal (mother, deceased); Dracula (possible ancestor; see notes) | first = ''Tomb of Dracula Magazine'' #4 ("Angelica") | final = ''Tomb of Dracula Magazine'' #4 ("Angelica") | creators = Roger McKenzie; Gene Colan; Tom Palmer | actor = }} is a fictional character who is part of the Tomb of Dracula comic book franchise published by Marvel Comics during the 1970s and 80s. She was introduced in the first story in the fourth issue of the Tomb of Dracula comic magazine, cover date April, 1980, entitled "Angelica". Biography Angelica Neal was born some time around the turn of the century. The daughter of Frank and Laurie Neal, she moved with her family from Boston, Massachusetts to a lighthouse in Harrow's Point, Maine. While living there, Laurie fell under the thrall of the vampire Dracula. She began hearing voices in the middle of the night, beckoning her to the window. She caught a glimpse of the vampire lord, first in the form of a wolf, then again in the shape of a rat. The following evening, she heard a spectral voice and followed the summons down to the shore to the wrecked remains of a sailing vessel. Exploring the ship, she ran afoul of the captain, himself now a vampire due to an attack by the lord of the undead. The vampire attacked Angelica, but Dracula appeared and defended her, decapitating the other vampire in the process. With his competition out of the way, Dracula claimed Angelica as his own and drank of her blood. Her parents found her unconscious on the beach the following morning. The local physician examined her and determined that she was the victim of a vampire attack. A priest named Father McFarland placed a crucifix around her neck and laced the doors and windows of her room with garlic. That evening, Dracula came to her a second time, but McFarland and Laurie's father were ready for him. They succeeded in ultimately driving the vampire away and Angelica survived. Soon after, her father and she left Harrow's Point forever. What became of Angelica following this incident, or whether she is even still alive, is unknown. Tomb of Dracula, Volume 2 #4; "Angelica" Notes & Trivia * The character of was created by writer Roger McKenzie and artists Gene Colan and Tom Palmer. * Originally hailed from Boston, Massachusetts. * It is possible that Angelica may be a blood descendant of Dracula. At one point, he referred to her as "Flesh of my flesh, blood of my blood", but given Dracula's personality, it is just as likely that he may have simply been engaging in a bit of melodrama. See also External links * Angelica Neal at MDP References ---- Category:1980 character introductions Category:Gene Colan/Characters Category:Gene Colan